


Romance SpideyChelle

by FBSnow



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Humor, One-Shots, Romance, Spideychelle, Tal vez algunos capis se calienten un poquito pero no hay sexo, besos, citas, contenido para adolescentes, más besos
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-10-31 20:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17856140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FBSnow/pseuds/FBSnow
Summary: Serie de one-shots de momentos románticos entre Peter Parker y Michelle Jones. Incluye Romance/ Humor, puede haber Angustia en un futuro.





	1. Primer beso

**Author's Note:**

> Descargo de responsabilidad: Spiderman ni Marvel me pertenecen, solo escribo esto por diversión, si algún personaje no pertenece a las películas, series y/o comics entonces es invención mía.
> 
> Entonces… tome la decisión de publicar en AO3 esta serie de one-shots que se centra en el SpideyChelle o Peter x MJ, como quieran llamarlo. No tengo fecha de actualización y debo aclarar que este fic no será mi prioridad, ya que tengo otras series de one-shots y un fic que debo terminar en Fanfiction.net. Por ende solo actualizare cuando las ideas lleguen a mí.  
> Los fics no tendran contenido maduro, es decir no hay LEMON. Sin embargo si alguien quisiese encontrarse con escenas para adultos creo que publicare otra serie SpideyChelle que si tendra esas escenas. Pero aun lo estoy pensando. 
> 
> Por otro lado esta serie tambien la pueden encontrar en Fanfiction. Net y Watppad. En ambos sitios aparezco con el nombre Fantasy Branca Snow.  
> Si a alguien le interesa leer más de mi trabajo, les informo que tengo todos mis fics en Fanfiction.Net.
> 
> Sin más preámbulos espero que disfruten la lectura.

_Primer beso_

Entonces, Peter lo había notado, al principio intentó ignorarlo pero eventualmente debió aceptarlo cuando notó que sin su permiso sus ojos se desviaban y se dirigían a ella, observándola cuando ella no se daba cuenta, cada vez que estaba patrullando y sus pensamientos se concentraban únicamente en ella, cuando sus oídos se volvían sordos y ya no la escuchaba en las practicas de Decatlón sino que solo podía verla hablar y deleitarse con su cabello enrulado y sus ojos oscuros, hasta que una pregunta era dirigida a él y el muy idiota como era tan malo para mentir balbuceaba un “no escuche” y todos sus compañeros se reían de él. Por ende, con todas esas pruebas servidas en bandeja frente a él, Peter debió aceptar que le gustaba MJ, y no solo eso, aparentemente estaba encandilado por la chica, le gustaba demasiado, pero demasiado, como… no sabía cuál era la palabra. No creía que el amor fuese el sentimiento indicado pues solo tenía quince años y MJ solo intercambiaba unas pocas palabras con él al día.

Sin embargo sin importar qué nombre tuviera el sentimiento Peter sabía que era afecto, no del tipo que se tiene a una amiga sino del tipo que le tienes a la chica que de verdad te gusta y quieres que sea… pues… ¿tu novia? Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿quería eso? ¿quería a Michelle Jones como novia? Solo sabía que estaba perdidamente enamorado de la chica pero nunca pensó en cómo sería tenerla de novia.

 _¡Aja!_ Dijo una vocecita en el fondo de su mente _acabas de decir perdidamente enamorado, por lo que ahí lo tienes Peter, es enamoramiento tu dichoso sentimiento sin nombre._

Peter gimió y se hundió aun más en su lugar, estaba enamorado de MJ, la chica que no demostraba sentimiento y no tenía miedo de levantarle el dedo medio al presidente si hiciese falta. Su corazón se aceleró y quiso desaparecer y ser tragado por la tierra cuando la vio entrando a la cafetería. _Oh Dios, oh Dios, oh Dios. ¿Por qué tenía que morderte una araña Parker? ¿No podía ser un Camaleón? Así tendrías la habilidad de camuflarte y huir._

Ned detuvo la diatriba de cosas que estaba diciendo y Peter no estaba escuchando, porque estaba muy metido en su mente pensando en MJ, para levantar su brazo y saludar a la chica, como si le estuviese señalando que se sentara con ellos, lo cual era totalmente innecesario porque la chica se había estado sentando en la misma mesa que ellos desde hacía un montón. El corazón de Peter dejó de latir y la muchacha se sentó frente a Peter, junto a Ned pero al menos a medio metro del chico. Ella estaba con ellos pero al mismo tiempo no estaba con ellos. Su amistad era complicada. ¿Era siquiera una amistad?

Ned siguió balbuceando mientras Peter estaba en medio de un ataque de pánico, porque ¡Dios! esta chica en verdad le gustaba.

El adolescente trató y de verdad que trato de escuchar a Ned, pero era difícil cuando su cerebro luchaba por mantener sus ojos quietos y no desviarlos a la chica. Si Ned se daba cuenta sería su fin.

El timbre sonó y era hora de regresar a clases. Ned tenía cálculo, Peter química y MJ literatura, por lo que el primer niño llegaba antes a su aula y dejaba a los otros dos caminado un buen tramo hasta la suya, solos, si ignoras a todos los otros estudiantes que estaba alrededor de ellos.

Peter se mordió el interior de la mejilla y trató de encontrar en su cabeza algo para decir. Sus puños se cerraron con fuerza dentro de los bolsillos de su campera. ¿De qué diablos serbia ser inteligente si tus neuronas entraban en modo pausa junto a una chica? Estúpida adolescencia, estúpidas hormonas, estúpidos nervios, estúpida pubertad, estúpidos sentimientos.

Flash se acercó a paso rápido en cuanto lo vio y Peter interiormente agradeció pues el matón era lo mejor que le podía pasar en esta situación, le daría algo en lo que concentrarse.

-¡Penis!- El chico rodeó un brazo alrededor de Peter y se puso entre él y Michelle. -¿Cómo has estado? Nos hiciste falta en la práctica de Decatlón el sábado, ten cuidado o la capitana del equipo podría considerar echarte. Por cierto escuche que hay audiciones para una película a unas cuantas cuadras de la escuela, participa, sé que necesitan mariquitas para el papel de tarados- Michelle rodó los ojos y tomó del brazo a Flash, alejándolo de Peter y empujándolo hacia atrás mientras seguía caminando.

-Esfúmate Flash.

El chico la miró con recelo unos segundos, se acomodó la chaqueta y luego se fue. Peter observó de reojo a MJ para luego correr su mirada a sus pies rápidamente, repitió el proceso tres veces hasta animarse a hablar.

-Gracias.- Murmuró, ella solo se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando. El chico tragó y sus esperanzas de iniciar una conversación se fueron a la basura.

-Ni se te ocurra faltar a la próxima práctica.- Dijo ella. –Flash tiene un punto. Ya no faltes o a pesar de lo útil que le eres al equipo deberé expulsarte.

La amenaza de quitarle seis horas semanales en las que podía verla fue suficiente para que Peter asintiera con énfasis. Estaba seguro que la intención de MJ no fuera que el interpretara eso de la amenaza pero no pudo evitarlo. Llegaron al salón de Michelle y por pura cortesía, caballerosidad y porque quería verla unos segundos más Peter se detuvo a su lado. Ella se giró a verlo y eso le sorprendió, bien serian más que solo tres segundos hasta verla entrar al aula. –Ned y yo nos reuniremos hoy después de la escuela a estudiar. Vienes. Y no es una pregunta.- El asintió con énfasis muchas veces y solo se quedaron mirando unos segundos, aunque el único incomodo por el silencio era Peter, ellos solo lo miraba con los brazos cruzados. -¿Y bien?- Dijo ella. El rostro del chico debió de ser suficiente para que ella entendiera que no estaban en la misma sintonía en cuanto a la comprensión de la pregunta. -¡Ve a tu aula!

-Oh sí. Tienes razón. –Él empezó a retroceder chocándose con varias personas en el proceso. –Nos, nos vemos después entonces, a estudiar, sí, yo, me voy… entonces.- Tartamudeo alejándose de ella. Se dio la vuelta y se apresuro a su salón antes de ganarse un castigo por llegar tarde, hoy un castigo seria especialmente malo ya que no podría ver a MJ después de la escuela si lo castigaban.

Ned faltó a la reunión de estudio ya que el sándwich que comió en el almuerzo le cayó muy mal y terminó vomitando en el baño. A pesar de que debía estar preocupado por la desgracia de su amigo Peter no podía evitar vibrar de emoción. MJ estaba sentada a su lado leyendo en voz alta algo que de seguro Peter debería haber escuchado pero no podía evitar rebotar en su asiento feliz de estar con ella, solo los dos. Era lunes por lo que solo eran ellos y la bibliotecaria en el lugar.

-¿Quieres dejar de rebotar como un cachorro hiperactivo y contestarme lo que te pregunte?

-Oh, sí. ¿Qué preguntaste?- Preguntó él aun rebotando en su lugar y sonriendo como un cachorro al que le muestran una pelota.

-Año de nacimiento de la científica descubridora del Polonio.

-1867.

-Bien…

Michelle volvió la vista al libro y él no pudo evitar que su corazón se calentara, ella era tan linda.

La señora Gutiérrez frunció el ceño viendo a ambos niños sentados allí, no solo por el hecho de que era lunes y había gente en la biblioteca, sino porque ella ya conocía a Michelle Jones y era muy extraño verla junto a Peter Parker. Ambos niños eran como dos polos opuestos de un imán. Michelle leía tranquilamente y apenas se movía, mientras que el niño Parker saltaba en su lugar y parecía que en cualquier momento saltaría al techo y treparía lo muros. Peter apoyó un codo sobre la mesa y dejó descansar su cabeza sobre su mano mirando a Michelle, el chico no mostraba los dientes pero le sonreía enormemente y con una felicidad que nunca había visto en nadie.

Michelle dijo algo y acercó un poco su cabeza a la de Peter, la anciana no creyó que fuera posible pero la sonrisa del niño creció y el también se acercó a ella, solo que sin ni una pizca de sutilidad y definitivamente invadiendo el espacio personal de la chica, tanto que sería solo cuestión de tres centímetros para que sus narices se tocaran. Christine se preparó a tomar el teléfono, lista para llamar al 911 y pedir una ambulancia para el chico pero para su sorpresa no pasó nada. Michelle dijo algo y Peter le respondió para luego ensanchar su sonrisa esta vez mostrando todos sus dientes. El muchacho tenía la cara de un niño en una dulcería. Entonces un pensamiento golpeo a la anciana _¿Estaban ellos coqueteando?_ Frunció el ceño y se arrimó mínimamente en su escritorio para verlos como si eso fuera a aclarar sus dudas. Michelle solo estaba siendo Michelle, actuando como comúnmente lo hace, y el niño Peter solo la miraba con adoración y sin una pizca de galantería en sus rasgos, más bien tenía una linda y tierna expresión en su rostro que no dejaba espacio para pensar que estaba coqueteando. Por lo que la vieja bibliotecaria asumió que solo era la forma de actuar del niño cerca de la chica que le gustaba.

Peter fácilmente podría ponerle un diez a este día, podía caer una dona gigante del cielo e iniciar una invasión alienígena pero nada ni nadie le quitaría a él la emoción y felicidad.

Cuando terminaron de estudiar empezaron a guardar sus cosas, Peter terminó antes que ella y decidió esperarla. –Puedes irte perdedor no me estoy muriendo.

-Solo quería esperarte.-Contestó él con la emoción saliendo a olas de su cuerpo.

-No tienes que, me quedare buscando un libro.

-Oh… bien.- El chico estaba dando un paso para irse cuando un impulso asaltó su cuerpo y sin siquiera pensarlo se giró, tomó suavemente de la muñeca a Michelle he insertó un pequeño beso en su mejilla. –A-adiós.- Ella se congeló mientras él salía a paso rápido de la biblioteca. Al recuperar la compostura solo siguió guardando sus cosas he ignoro a la bibliotecaria con la boca abierta de la sorpresa y probablemente el susto.

Peter comenzó a correr de la emoción cuando salió de la escuela, se escondió tras un callejón y Spiderman dio un grito de alegría al elevarse en el cielo dando una vuelta mortal y disparando otra telaraña al edificio más cercano.

.

Peter llegó corriendo a la escuela y jadeando, entró en la biblioteca a toda prisa con el corazón a mil. –Ya llegue, ya estoy aquí. No empiecen sin mi.- Le habló a un salón vacio excepto por la enojada Michelle que lo miraba con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

-La práctica terminó hace media hora perdedor. Aunque debo admitir que me sorprendes, pensé que me tendrías dos horas esperando por ti aquí para regañarte.

-Michelle en verdad lo siento yo-Ella lo cortó con una mano arriba sin estar dispuesta a oír excusas baratas.

-No digas nada Parker. No hace falta. Estas fuera del equipo.

-¿Qué? Pero-

-Pero nada. Te advertí que no faltaras.

-No, escucha, de verdad quiero ser parte del equipo.

-¿Por qué?

 _Porque me gustas._ Pensó la vocecita en su cabeza. –Porque, porque esto de verdad me gusta.- _Okey, eso no era. Pero cerca. Solo ponle una “s” a la palabra gusta, omite el “esto”, agrega “tu” en su lugar y tenemos la verdad._

-Sí tanto te gusta ¿por qué faltas?

-Yo- yo solo.- _Salgo a salvar personas todos los días en spandex y no puedo dejar a un ladrón huir para venir aquí. –_ Tengo problemas para llegar… yo- te-tengo problemas, es difícil, eso es- es todo…

Ella solo asintió y Peter pensó que tal vez interpretó que él tenía problemas en casa, sin embargo su rostro no mostro signos de sentirse conmovida o sentir algo en absoluto por la declaración.

-Bien… nos vemos mañana después de la escuela entonces.

-¿Q-qué?

-Si tanto te cuesta venir entonces tu y yo nos veremos los miércoles después de la escuela tres horas para practicar.

-¿S-so-solo tú y yo?

-No veo a nadie más que tenga p-p-problemas para llegar.-Ella imitó su tartamudeo ganándose una sonrisa del chico. Ella misma bajó la cabeza para que él no la viera sonreír también. Pero era en vano, Peter lo notó.

-Bien… nos vemos mañana entonces.

-Aun así si puedes llegar a las prácticas los martes, jueves y sábados te lo agradecería mucho.

-Lo-lo intentare.- Aquel fue el segundo día consecutivo en que Peter Parker tenía una sonrisa pegada al rostro las veinticuatro horas.

.

Michelle bajó caminando apaciblemente los escalones de la entrada de la escuela mientras que Peter los saltó como si fuera un niño de cinco años en el jardín. Acababan de terminar su práctica particular y no había ni un alma en la calle.

-Bien… nos vemos perdedor.

Él se estaba yendo y ella estaba por comenzar a caminar hacia la calle para volver a su casa cuando Peter se dio la vuelta y la tomó suavemente de la muñeca.. –A-adiós.- Las acciones que hizo a continuación nunca fueron pensadas o aceptadas por su cerebro. Más bien fue un impulso que no tuvo tiempo de detener y todo fue demasiado veloz para que lo procesara a tiempo. Rápidamente se paró frente a ella, tomó su mejilla y la besó brevemente en los labios. Aunque el medio segundo que sus labios estuvieron conectados fue espectacular, Peter rápidamente pisó la tierra y entró en cuenta de lo que había hecho, aunque todo sucedió muy rápido definitivamente había pasado. Girándose el niño solo caminó a paso presuroso y al doblar la esquina empezó a correr. Tal vez si se hubiese quedado unos segundos más habría visto a Michelle salir de su shock inicial para sonreír brevemente.


	2. Apoyo de un amigo

_Apoyo de un amigo_

_(Continuación de primer beso)_

_Oh Dios, oh Dios, oh Dios. Ahí se va el que podría haber sido nuestro tercer día consecutivo con esa boba sonrisa pegada al rostro._

Peter llegó muy rápidamente a su apartamento, cerró la puerta fuertemente y corrió a su pieza, cerrando aquella puerta fuertemente también.

-¡Oh Dios!- Gritó. -¿Qué hago ahora? ¡Me tengo que mudar! No puedo volver a pisar la calle así. ¿Cómo volveré a la escuela mañana? Debo irme. Tengo que pedirle a la señorita Romanoff una nueva identidad y mudarme al desierto. Tengo que empacar. ¡¿Por qué ya estoy empacando?!- Gritó viendo la valija y gran parte de su ropa metida dentro. ¿En qué momento hizo eso? -¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Qué voy a hacer?- Repitió caminando de un lado a otro por la habitación con las manos en la cabeza. Necesitaba hablar con alguien, necesitaba ayuda. May no estaba en casa y jamás le contaría nada de eso, por mucho que quisiera a su tía él era un adolescente y no había esa confianza entre ellos. Ned mucho menos era una opción, el chico entraría en pánico junto a Peter y comenzaría a despedirse de él preguntándole qué flores quería para su funeral. ¿El Sr. Stark? MENOS, el hombre se le reiría y no lo dejaría escuchar el final de la historia, constantemente le estaría dando consejos y preguntando por la niña que le gusta. Si bien era como un padre para Peter definitivamente no era una opción viable. Entonces ¿a quién le podía preguntar? Ojala Ben estuviera allí, él sabría qué hacer y no entraría en pánico, ni se burlaría ni se pondría ansioso por saber que su sobrino estaba enamorado de una compañera.

Necesitaba a alguien, de extrema confianza, calmado y paciente para ayudarlo. Si esto fuera un dibujito animado Peter estaba seguro que una bombillita de luz habría aparecido sobre su cabeza. Comenzó a revolver entre sus cosas buscando y sin encontrarlo.

-¿Dónde estás? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Señor. V? ¿En qué se habrá convertido ahora?

 _-Aquí estoy Peter._ -El niño escuchó la voz y se giró, viendo una chaqueta negra colgada sobre una silla y corriendo hacia ella. –Oh, gracias a Dios, de verdad necesito ayuda.-Dijo tomando la campera entre sus manos. La forma de la prenda de ropa se disolvió y una cosa negra se adhirió al brazo de Peter. El Señor. V, también conocido como Venom, era un simbionte del que Peter se hizo amigo. Solo había otro ser igual a él, lo que los diferenciaba era que uno era malvado y el otro no. Peter tuvo la desgracia de primero conocer al malvado lo que en un principio lo hizo desconfiar del bueno, pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que este simbionte en verdad era agradable y un buen amigo, como el nombre Venom le sonaba demasiado al villano, Peter decidió nombrarlo Sr. V y el simbionte parecía estar bien con ello. - _¿Qué sucede? Te vi entrar demasiado asustado y temí que sufrieras un ataque de ansiedad._

-En realidad estoy al borde de un paro cardiaco. Acabo de besar a la niña que me gusta y seguro ella quiere matarme.

- _¿MJ?_

-¡SI! Oye ¿Cómo lo sabes?

_-Pasamos todo el tiempo juntos Peter. Si no te hubieras olvidado de mi hoy probablemente te hubiese detenido de besarla._

-Oh, okey. Eso es verdad. ¿Qué hago? Ya la conoces, va a querer matarme. ¿Cómo pude besarla? ¿Y si fue su primer beso? ¡Fue mi primer beso! Y ella ahora ha de querer matarme. ¡Tengo que mudarme de país! ¡NO! De continente. ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Vamos a otra galaxia. Señor V ¿qué hago?

_-No lo sé Peter no tengo experiencia con niñas._

-Oh Dios. Es mi fin. –Se lamentó escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos.

_-Dudo mucho que vaya a matarte Peter._

-¡¿Qué hago?!

_-No te preocupes, seguro no pasa nada. Mañana ve a la escuela como si nada hubiese pasado. Te aseguro que ella hará lo mismo._

-¿Tú crees?

_-Estoy seguro. Yo te acompañare en todo momento._

 


	3. Pequeña contrincante

Para los dieciséis años Peter y MJ eran grandes amigos. La chica se sentaría con Ned y Peter en el almuerzo, leería un libro y fingiría no prestar atención a su charla nerd aunque de vez en cuando hacia algún comentario sarcástico, así serian los primeros días, eventualmente ambos niños la incluirían en sus planes y los tres tendrían una maratón de películas, tomarían un helado, harían grupo de estudio y (a pesar de que Michelle no era una gran fanática) armarían Legos.

Como Michelle era una chica sería y sarcástica que se dedicaba a observar y escuchar en lugar de hablar, siendo parecida a un libro guardado en un cofre con triple candado al cual nadie tenía acceso, nadie se esperaría que ella se enamorara de Peter Parker, el niño era un libro abierto, decía cada pensamiento que se le cruzara por la mente y en su plena adolescencia tenía algo que a muchos chicos de su edad les faltaba: conservaba su niñez. Peter era literalmente un niño, jugaba con Legos y guardaba una inocencia vista en pocos. Por lo cual el hecho de que a Michelle Jones le gustara era en extremo inusual, y más inusual era que fuese correspondida por el chico. Sus personalidades estaban destinadas a repelerse como dos polos magnéticos del mismo signo. Sin embargo, como bien dicen, los opuestos se atraen por lo que ambos congeniaron y se gustaban mutuamente.

Pese a ello las dificultades de dos personalidades tan diferentes estaban latentes, Peter aunque haya sido un libro abierto en la mayoría de los casos, aun era un niño tímido, y Michelle mantenía la mayor parte de sus emociones bajo llave, por lo que ninguno daba el primer paso, lo cual se dificultaba de mayor manera teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que solo se veían fuera de la escuela cuando se juntaban con Ned, el pobre chico sin darse cuenta a veces sobraba como tercero sin lugar entre Michelle y Peter.

Aun así todo se resolvió una noche de cine un sábado en la que May trabajaba hasta tarde y Ned envió un mensaje diciendo que a sus padres se les rompió el auto, por lo cual no podría ir. Iniciaron con “Todopoderoso” y le siguieron con una mataron de “The Big Bang theory”, Peter hizo pochoclos y MJ compró dulces, en algún momento de la noche acabarían acercándose quedando ambos sentados lado a lado, con sus piernas pegadas y sus manos se rozarían con bastante frecuencia al intentar ambos sacar pochoclos del tarro. Claro que Peter no admitiría que en realidad dejaba su mano allí para que cuando MJ buscara pochoclos si o si sus manos se tocaran, y MJ tampoco admitiría que se dio cuenta que Peter no sacaba su mano del tarro, por lo que buscaba pochoclos con más frecuencia de la necesaria para su estomago solo para lograr el contacto.

No sería errado decir entonces, que aquella noche Peter Parker y Michelle Jones se acercaron aun más y algo cambio entre ellos.

Al día siguiente Ned faltó a la escuela por un horrible resfriado producto de horas en el frio de la calle esperando la grúa para el auto. Lo que fue una serie de desgracias para el chico resulto en una suerte para sus dos amigos. Durante los recreos, las clases que tenían en común y el almuerzo Peter y MJ congeniaron aun más, el niño logró entablar una verdadera conversación con su amiga y ambos pasaron un rato de lo más agradable, llegando a conocerse aun más.

Peter quedó de llevarle al día siguiente el libro “ladrona de libros” a Michelle. Después de eso la chica se hizo aun más abierta y a pesar de que ha Ned el comportamiento se le hizo de lo más extraño no dijo nada, pensando que tal vez Michelle simplemente ya había entrado en confianza con ellos y oficialmente podrían llamarse amigos, aunque el muchacho no se equivocaba pues aquello fue exactamente lo que sucedió.

Después de eso Michelle enviaría un mensaje a Peter diciéndole que terminó el libro y ambos se sumergieran en una larga conversación por chat hasta las dos de la madrugada, habrían continuado de no ser porque la tía May le insistió a Peter que apagara la luz de su habitación y los padres de Michelle amenazaron con quitarle el teléfono si no se iba a dormir, por lo que ambos pactaron verse al día siguiente después de la escuela para tomar helado. Ninguno de los dos le puso a la reunión la etiqueta de “cita”, ni tampoco dijeron si invitarían a Ned. Como Michelle fue la de la idea Peter (para su propia conveniencia) decidió pensar que ella le avisaría al otro muchacho, y como Peter era amigo del chico Michelle optó por pensar que él le diría, aunque los dos sabían que estaba el silencioso acuerdo entre ambos de no decirle nada y si el otro preguntaba alegar aquella excusa. Después de todo esta reunión era solo para hablar del libro, ya que las conversaciones por mensaje de texto no se comparaban a hablar con una persona en vivo y en directo, y no podían invitar a Ned porque no había leído el libro y le arruinarían la trama. O eso fue lo que le dijeron a sus conciencias, sobre todo Peter que no paraba de pensar que estaba excluyendo a su mejor amigo de algo. Sin embargo Ned tenía a Betty y muchas veces le había cancelado planes para salir con la muchacha, por lo que Peter no lo estaba excluyendo ya que hacía lo mismo con MJ que Ned con Betty.

Llegó a la heladería y allí estaba Michelle, apoyada contra una pared y esperando.

Peter estaría mintiendo si dijera que este no fue el mejor día de su vida. Estar con Michelle toda una tarde a solas fue lo mejor que le pudo haber ocurrido en su vida. Aquella noche ambos llegaron a sus casa con un humor increíble. May no necesito preguntar por el buen ánimo de su sobrino sin embargo a Michelle la taladraron a preguntas en cuanto entró en su departamento.

-¿Y Michi? ¿La pasaste bien?

-Aja.- Respondió con poco interés y cortante, jamás escucharía el final de la historia si sus padres se enteraban que le gustaba Peter. Su madre siguió cortando la cebolla y le dirigió una mirada escéptica viendo a través de su fachada desinteresada.

-Fuiste con ese muchacho… Peter ¿verdad?

-Sí.

-¿Y cómo la pasaron?- Preguntó su padre.

-Bien.

-¿Ned los acompaño?- MJ maldijo para sus adentros y mentalmente insultó a las dos personas que la conocían de toda la vida.

-No.-Contestó a su madre con más brusquedad de la incluso necesaria. Sus dos progenitores sonrieron con suficiencia obteniendo lo que querían.

-¿Se puede saber porqué?- Siguió su padre. Michelle solo resopló cansada sacando jugo de la heladera.

-No lo invitaron ¿verdad?- Sirviéndose el jugo en un vaso ella comenzó a dirigirse a su habitación. Una táctica evidente de huida pero para este punto no le importaba. –Invítalos a pasar la tarde mañana.-No fue una pregunta y MJ solo dijo un pequeño _si_ hasta desaparecer por las puertas de su guarida solitaria, es decir, su cuarto.

Resopló con ira en los confines de su habitación y se acostó en su cama hasta que la cena estuvo lista.

.

Peter estaba por demás nervioso, se baño y cambio tres veces de ropa, también se pasó el peine por el cabello más veces de las que podía contar. Dios, ni las princesas Disney daban tantas vueltas con su apariencia como él.

Ned llegó a su casa y juntos salieron empezando a caminar hasta la casa de MJ. La chica los había invitado ese día en la escuela y eso los sorprendió de sobre manera, pero también asusto. Ambos amigos tenían diferentes métodos para lidiar con el miedo, mientras Peter caminaba en silencio teniendo un ataque existencial en su mente, Ned no paraba de lanzar preguntas sin esperar respuesta.

-¿Crees que ella se parezca a su madre o a su padre? ¿Tendrá hermanos mayores? ¿Y si no les caemos bien? ¿Qué pasa si digo algo y ofendo al señor Jones? ¿Y si rompo un vaso? ¿Sabes lo vergonzoso que sería eso? Tal vez deberíamos llamar y decir que nos atropelló un camión en el camino. O mejor aún, tu tírate a la calle y que te atropellen, tienes más posibilidades de sobrevivir que yo, entonces llamare y diré que estas en el hospital. Y será verdad, por lo que no tendremos que sentirnos mal por mentir.- Ned tomó una bocanada de aire y se calló de repente cuando estaban frente al edificio, ambos se quedaron duros viendo la imponente estructura de trece pisos.

Las manos de Peter reaccionaron primero y temblorosamente tomó su teléfono, dudó en sus acciones hasta que su cerebro logró reaccionar también. –¿T-tocamos el timbre o la llamamos?

-Ammm… Llama.

Peter asintió varias veces y prendió la pantalla de su celular, dudó viendo el fondo de pantalla y sus manos temblaron sin saber qué hacer.-Bien… ¿p-por qué no lo haces tu?

-¿Yo?

-Sí, tu.

-Oh o-okay.- Ambos se quedaron quietos sin hacer nada hasta que el tonó de mensaje del celular de Peter y el vibrador de Ned los sobresaltó. El niño miró la pantalla detenidamente y leyó el mensaje de MJ en su chat grupal, mientras que Ned no tomó el teléfono y se quedó estatico.

MJ: ¿ _Ya llegaron perdedores? No tengo todo el día._

Peter escribió con manos temblorosas y debió borrar y rescribir varias veces.

_Peter: Estamos abajo._

MJ: _Ahora bajó a abrirles._

-A-ahora baja.- Le informó a Ned. El chico solo asintió y ambos esperaron hasta que MJ llegó y los hizo entrar. Ambos estaban por dirigirse a las escaleras hasta que la chica les redirigió el rumbo al ascensor. Por suerte Michelle optó por no decir ningún comentario sarcástico del nerviosismo de sus dos amigos, a decir verdad ella también era un manojo de nervios.

Llegaron al piso de Michelle y entraron al departamento de la chica, ambos adolescentes saludaron al señor y la señora Jones con un apretón de manos, sin embargo Peter se sintió en extremo nervioso, no pudo evitar sentirse en escrutinio por los dos adultos, sobre todo el padre de Michelle.

Se sentaron en la mesa y la madre de Michelle fue muy amable al ofrecerles leche chocolatada y unas deliciosas galletas. Ned fue el primero en entrar en confianza con la familia y elogió enormemente las galletas de miel con nuez de la madre de MJ. Rodrigo y Gabriela se unieron a ellos en la mesa e hicieron las preguntas típicas de todos los adultos a los adolescentes, aunque el padre de Michelle se concentró especialmente en Peter.

-Entonces Peter… ¿Qué estudiaras?

-Lo he estado pensando pero creo que Ingeniería.

-¿En la universidad Estatal?

-Lo-lo estoy pensando.

MJ maldijo a su padre interiormente sabiendo perfectamente lo que hacía. Decidió rescatar a Peter del interrogatorio antes de que se desmayara allí mismo.

-Peter tiene una pasantía en Industrias Stark.- El niño abrió grandes los ojos y la miró en Shock. ¿Por qué diablos MJ decía eso? No era necesario revelar esa información.

La confesión funcionó ya que su padre inmediatamente corrió su mirada a ella y frunció el ceño.

-¿Industrias Stark?- El hombre volvió a correr su mirada hacia Peter. El niño maldijo internamente y asintió despacio con un pequeño _si_. –No sabía que tomaban pasantes.

-No lo hacen. Peter es el único.- MJ respondió por él y Peter hizo una nota mental para comprarle a la chica un regalo por tan hermoso favor.

-¿Y por qué te tomó a ti? Si se puede saber.

-Presente un proyecto para la fundación septiembre y al señor Stark le gustó mucho así que me tomó como pasante.

El hombre asintió aun escudriñando al niño hasta que Gabriela lo salvó pidiéndole al hombre que la ayudara a revisar lo que hacía falta en la alacena para comprar. Ya sin los padres de Michelle los tres lograron relajarse y entablar una conversación más fluida y relajada.

-Oh, eso me hace acordar un chiste que me contó mi tía Cristina. –Dijo Ned.-Escuchen comienza así-

-NO.- Dijeron Peter y Michelle al unisonó.

-¿Por qué no?

-Ned no sabes contar chistes.

-Claro que sí.

-CLARO QUE NO.- Ambos adolescentes se agarraron las cabezas cuando el otro comenzó con su chiste.

- _Con mucha suerte nos esperan diez tortuosos minutos_.- Murmuró Michelle.

Gabriela tomó unas bolsas y arrastró a su marido fuera del departamento.

-Fuimos de compras ayer.-Se quejó Rodrigo cuando estaban en el ascensor.

-Estabas intimidando a ese niño.

-Claro que no.

-Claro que sí. Ahora escúchame bien, en lo que queda de la tarde no quiero que lo vuelvas a molestar.

-No hago promesas.

-¡Rodrigo!

-Bieeeeen.

-Si tiene una pasantía con el mismísimo Stark debe ser inteligente. Además parece un bien niño. ¿Qué más quieres para Michelle?

-Todos parecen buenos al principio.

Gabriela revoleó los ojos, su esposo no tenía remedio.

Cuando volvieron de hacer sus compras, quince minutos después, se sorprendieron al ver que Peter y Michelle habían tenido razón, y Ned continuaba contando el chiste tan largo y con tantos detalles como si fuera una novela.

-Entonces, la mujer, la rubia no la pelirroja, entra al consultorio del doctor, el radiólogo no el neurólogo, y le pregunta- El muchacho se calló súbitamente con la mirada perdida en el techo pensando.

-¿Y?- Preguntó Peter. Tenía la cabeza descansando en la palma de su mano.

-¿¡Que le preguntó!?-Dijo Michelle con los brazos y la cabeza sobre la mesa.

-Es-es que no me acuerdo. Se me olvido el final.- Confesó. Sus amigos suspiraron y maldijeron en voz baja.

-¿Me estas jodiendo?- Casi gritó Michelle, mientras detrás de ella sus padres estallaban en risa.

-Michi paciencia.-Dijo su madre.

-Amigo, siquiera nos podrías haber inventado un final. Aunque no nos diera gracia sería mejor que esto.

Ned fue salvado de más insultos dirigidos a su persona cuando la puerta del apartamento se abrió y apareció una niña de diez años, muy parecida a Michelle solo que con el cabello lacio.

-Ya volví.- Gritó.

-Barbará estamos aquí, no grites.-La retó su padre.

-Perdón. –La niña se acercó a sus padres y le dio un beso a cada uno.

-Barbie, ellos son Ned y Peter los amigos de Michelle.-Presentó Gabriela. La niña se dio la vuelta y saludo con un “ _Hola_ ” animado. Sin embargo sus ojos se agrandaron al ver al lindo muchacho castaño sentado frente a su hermana.

.

Michelle la quería matar, la mocosa tan molesta como nadie que haya conocido antes, obtuvo un rompecabezas de cien piezas, las esparció en toda la mesa y ahora los cuatro estaban armando la ridícula imagen de un hada en un bosque. Y como si eso fuera poco inmediatamente se sentó junto a Peter y no le sacaba los ojos de encima, no es como si Michelle estuviese celosa, la mocosa tenía diez años y aun jugaba con Barbies.

A la pequeña Candelaria Jones se le hacía en extremo difícil concentrarse en el rompecabezas frente a ella cuando tenía a este lindo chico de ojos dulces a su lado. Empujó sin querer una ficha al suelo con su codo y Peter la atrapó rápidamente en el aire, ofreciéndosela con una sonrisa.

-Toma.-Sus ojos jamás abandonaron aquella linda sonrisa mientras su mano tomaba la ficha y murmuraba un “gracias”.

No llegaron a terminar el rompecabezas cuando el teléfono de Peter sonó con una alarma.

-Ya nos tenemos que ir Ned.

-Oh. ¿No se quedan a cenar?- Preguntó Gabriela.

-Lo lamento quede de hacerle la cena a mi tía.

-Y yo prometí ayudarlo.-Agregó Ned más pronto de lo incluso necesario.

-Ohooooo.- Candela se quejó tirando medio cuerpo sobre la mesa con exagerada depresión.

-No te preocupes Cande seguro se quedaran otro día.- La niña se enderezó y asintió con demasiado entusiasmo. Los muchachos se despidieron y agradecieron a los Jones por las galletas.

-Gracias por el rompecabezas Cande, fue muy divertido.- Agradeció Peter, la niña se sonrojo pero no le quitó los ojos de encima hasta desaparecieron tras la puerta y no lo pudo ver más.

-¡Pero que lindo es ese chico!- La pequeña volvió a tirar el cuerpo sobre la mesa con la vista clavada en la puerta como si Peter aun siguiera allí. Rodrigo le disparó una mirada enojada a su hija quien ni siquiera se inmuto, mientras que su madre estalló en carcajadas. -¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba?

Michelle revoleo los ojos y cruzó los brazos, apoyándose contra el respaldo de su silla, Candelaria tanto le había tenido los ojos encima Peter y ni siquiera recordaba su nombre de cuando su madre lo presentó. –Peter.

-Peter… jamás olvidaré ese nombre.

-Y no es _tan_ lindo.-Dijo Michelle. Su padre lanzó un _¡Qué!_ escandalizado al entender el _tan_ de su hija.

-Ese Peter es un peligro.- Gabriela estalló en risas otra vez por las exageraciones de su esposo.

El señor Jones ahora no tenía solo una sino a sus dos hijas enamoradas de Peter Parker, al menos Michelle era lo suficientemente decente como para disimularlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos! Enormes gracias por leer. 
> 
> Este one-shot inicialmente fue pensado como el capítulo uno de una historia SpideyChelle que voy a empezar a escribir pero me di cuenta de que al final me desvié mucho de la trama por lo que decidí publicarlo como capítulo individual he iniciar de cero con mi historia. 
> 
> Creo que no lo dije antes por lo que les comentó que acepto sugerencias para futuros capitulos, ya saben, una situacion que quieren que escriba estare más que gustosa de hacerlo.
> 
> Como sea, muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron. Nos leemos pronto. ¡Saludos!


End file.
